


On the Fritz

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [449]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Telekinesis, powers on the fritz, powers!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam has powers, and everyone is remarkably accepting. He just doesn't want them to know that sometimes the powers don't work as intended.





	On the Fritz

* * *

Frankly, Sam’s surprised they’re both so good about it. Past experience has shown that, while Cas can be pragmatic about Sam’s abilities, Dean is mostly just flat-out unaccepting, so at first, it was a little strange to see him so ambivalent.

Dean shrugs when asked. “You’re not hurting anyone,” he says. “Or…doing anything to get them, right? It’s just this weird thing.”

Sam manages to smile. “Yeah. Right.”

Dean smiles back. “Tell you the truth, they’ve been pretty cool. You’re getting good at getting more beer from the fridge when we run out.”

Of course that would be the party trick Dean likes.

Cas decides to inject his two-cents. “They’re not bad, Sam,” he says. “They’ve been pretty useful. And when they aren’t, they’re harmless.”

Which is why Sam doesn’t tell them. Not that he’s doing something to get his powers, or he’s killing grandmas or something. Just, his powers aren’t the useful, fun things Dean and Cas seem to think.

The migraines are pretty awful. Sam’s taken so much ibuprofen that it doesn’t really work anymore. and just three days before, Sam had had a minor panic attack–small, really, before it wouldn’t have merited mention–and blown up the lamp.

When Cas came home, Sam told him he thought the lamp was ugly and had thrown it out. Someday, though, something bigger is going to explode and Sam won’t have an excuse ready.

Someday they might see. And they’ll see that he’s dangerous now.

Of course, this feeds some sort of self-feeding, self-defeating loop, because the more he stresses out about this the more likely he is to panic, which makes him stress more.

It happens two days later, the three of them on the couch. Sam’s resting his head in Cas’ lap, trying to relax away the migraine, hoping they won’t notice the tightness around his eyes, although he’s pretty sure Cas already has.

“Grab us some beers, Sammy?” Dean asks, and Sam knows he doesn’t mean for Sam to get up and walk to the kitchen.

Sam grits his teeth and tries, but it hurts, and it somehow turns into a bit of an erratic mess. One of the books starts levitating.

Dean frowns. “Funny joke. I get it, help with the research more. Beer, now, research, later.”

Sam shakes his head and Cas frowns, touching the side of Sam’s face. “What’s wrong?” He asks. “Stop trying if it hurts.”

A light fixture explodes, the book falls, and Sam crumples, body exhausted and hurting.

“Holy shit,” Dean mutters.

“Sorry, I…fuck,” Sam says.

“Does this happen a lot, Sam?” Cas asks.

Sam flinches. “I can control it.”

“No one’s saying you can’t,” he soothes. “Does it hurt you often?”

Sam shrugs. He has his eyes closed, but he knows Cas and Dean are looking at each other above him.

Cas’ hand is in his hair now. “No more getting beers.”

“I can control it.”

“I know,” he says. “But we’re pushing you. You’re pushing you. Something needs to slow down.”

Sam sighs. “I lose control when I get like this.”

“Then we’ll work on it,” Cas says. “Right?”

“Yeah,” Dean promises after a second delay. “Course.”

“Why don’t you sleep?” Cas offers. “Better to be well-rested before anything else, right?”

“You’ll stay?” Sam asks. He probably shouldn’t. He’s prone to breaking things with his brain, Cas shouldn’t want to stay…

“Of course I will. I’ll be right here while you rest.”


End file.
